


It’s you I want to see

by benkouji



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU prompt, alexweek 2020 day 6 the lost decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benkouji/pseuds/benkouji
Summary: Soulmate AU Prompt 30: Every so often you will get flashes of what your soulmate is seeing at the time, however your soulmate does not know when it happens.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	It’s you I want to see

**Author's Note:**

> Double prompts in one short fic. I’m feeling so smart today.

Michael woke up, blinked, and didn’t see the familiar stain on the roof of his airstream.

First he was oddly relieved, he hadn’t gotten these flashes for a long time, so long that he sometimes had this heart wrenching fear that their bond was faded or weakened. So it was nice to see them again. But then he began to panic, because it was not the usual codes, dirt, trenches or even blood he was seeing, it was all white.

Which meant Alex was in hospital, again.

Michael sat up, heart in his throat, and tried to see more. What kind of hospital, was there any chart or something Alex could be reading, vital monitoring machines, anything.

But the flashes were only there for ten seconds, then it was total black.

He couldn’t sleep after that.

———————————

He told himself, over and over, that Alex was fine. He must’ve been fine, because the soulmate bond was still there, alive and active. But he was going insane, not knowing what type of injury Alex was enduring at the moment. He read every pieces of war news he could find, but the details were so vague he couldn’t possibly know what he wanted to know. It was frustrating as hell.

Then he had another flash. 

He saw Alex’s hand, absently rubbing his right knee, he was so glad he saw some part of Alex he didn’t even realize what was wrong at first.

Then he noticed with horror, that from his knee down, there was nothing. Total emptiness.

He rushed to his bathroom, puked until he had nothing left in himself, and screamed and cried for hours long.

————————————

He didn’t know how he managed living through the next few days, bottles of alcohol helped, but very little. Then one day he received a text from a blocked ID.

“I guess you’ve seen it.”

His heart stopped for a moment.

A second text. “I’m surviving. So stop drinking. I’m having a hard enough time. I don’t want to worry about you on top of that. Cheer me up, don’t make me sadder.”

For the first time since he discovered Alex’s leg, Michael felt like he could breath again.

————————————

He began to drive out to the desert, or to the drive-in theater, or Alex’s favorite instrument shop. He would watch the sunset, some stupid classic movies Alex loved so much, or the guitar Alex once said he was saving so someday he could buy it. He even went to the museum once, stood in the spot where they first kissed, and looked around for an entire hour.

After a month or so, he received another text. It was simple, but Michael could imagine Alex’s exasperated eyeroll just fine.

“I’d rather see your stupid face.”

Michael carried a small mirror in his pocket ever since.


End file.
